1. Field
This invention relates to system and method for selecting an advertisement for video on demand.
2. Related Arts
Businesses constantly look for new and more effective ways to advertise their merchandises or services.
With the advent of the Internet, on-line advertising becomes an important venue for businesses. On-line advertisers draw on experience of the traditional advertising channels, including advertising decision based on demographics information. This is particularly attractive to on-line advertising as it is easy to collect demographics information using consumer information, for example, in the form of user inputs or client-side cookies.
With the popularity of viewing video contents over the Internet, attaching an advertisement to a video content is common. However, selecting an effective advertisement for a video content remains a challenge. It is often inadequate to only take into account demographics information or consumer information.
In one example, John uses his personal computer (PC) at his downtown New York apartment to watch a Houston Rocket's basketball game highlight video from a sports web portal. Based on demographics information about the video, the portal attaches an advertisement for an athletic shoe store weekend promotion in Houston, Tex. The athletic shoe store fails to attract John, while having to pay the portal for the advertisement.
In another example, while vacationing at Maui, Hi., Jenny uses her smartphone to view a recorded episode of “Desperate Housewives” from an on-line video site. Based on demographics information about the episode and user information of Jenny, the on-line video site attaches an advertisement for a jewelry store at Palo Alto, Calif. where Jenny resides.
Therefore, there is a need to select an advertisement for video on demand that is based upon both demographics information and location of the viewing device.